The Polyjuice Potion
by Death Trap
Summary: Lila and Hermione get switched by the Polyjuice Potion and won't switch back. Love and a plot will change their lives forever. Read!


Lila yawned and stretched. She heard a voice.  
  
"Finally you've woken up," Pansy Parkinson said loudly from her bed. Lila stared.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked wearily. "Don't you dare tell me I overslept!"  
  
"Okay, then I'll leave it for you to find out yourself. It's 12:30 by the way," Pansy said getting up and walking to the door of the dormitory.  
  
"Don't go!" Lila said hoarsely. "Look, please don't get angry. I knew today was your special day."  
  
"It's over," Pansy said sadly.  
  
"Really?" Lila said raising her eyebrows. Lila tried not to laugh. Pansy fancied Draco Malfoy, and was a bit shy around him. Lila, who had always been comfortable around mostly everyone, always tried to help Pansy get more noticed with Malfoy.  
  
"Yes," Pansy said sadly. They were supposed to go to Draco's quittich practice this morning. Lila snorted. Pansy glared.  
  
"Okay, okay, Pansy. Let's go get some lunch," Lila said getting out of bed, and pulling on some robes. "Accio hairbrush," Lila said as her hairbrush soared across the room. She ran it through her silvery blonde hair easily. Lila was always quiet on her being a veela. She hated when people gawked at her. "Okay let's go," Lila motioned Pansy to follow her.  
  
They made their way down the staircase to the Slytherin common room. Lila grinned. The whole Slytherin quittich team seemed to come up to the common room to retreat. They seemed to be laughing at something. Lila sat down onto the couch.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked brightly.  
  
"We kicked Gryffindor out of the quittich field to practice," Draco said laughing. Lila smiled.  
  
"How did you do that?" Pansy asked quietly. The common room erupted with laughter as the Slytherin team captain explained. Lila soon got up and headed down to the great hall to eat.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
When Lila got down to the great hall she sat down at a seat in the back. She looked across the hall. She saw Harry Potter, fuming to his two pals Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Lila helped herself to orange juice and toast. She heard a hoot. Her black owl had just flown down next to her and was nipping on her robes. Lila gave him some toast and untied to letter that was attached to his leg. She gave him a pat, and he flew off. She tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out.  
  
Dear Lila, I know this may seem a little sudden, but I don't like you anymore. You see, I've found someone else. Someone wonderful. I just wanted to tell you that you and me, well, we're over. We can still be friends, and I'm hoping to meet you over the summer. You can meet my girlfriend! Well, I guess this is good-bye. Love, Bobby  
  
Lila stared at the letter in shock. Her Bobby. Her wonderful, sweet Bobby had left her for someone else. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She dropped the letter, and stormed out of the great hall.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"They kicked you off the field?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Those no good, cold-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said loudly. She shivered. "I think I'm going to go back to the common room to get a cloak. Meet me back here in 15 minutes so we can walk down to Hagrid's together." Harry and Ron nodded and began talking again. Hermione made her way the entrance of the Great Hall and got pushed aside violently. She rubbed her shoulder and yelled, "Watch it!" She knew the girl that bumped into her. "Lila," she said aloud, and began walking up the normal staircases to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Floogerpus," she said and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. There weren't that many people in the common room. She went to her dorm, and grabbed her cloak. The November winds were getting chilly, and she hated to think how bad the December winds would be.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Lila ran all the way to her dorm. She ignored the Slytherin team that was stared at her while she ran to her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed and shut the curtains around her bed so hard that some of the shingles fell off. She reached inside her pillowcase and pulled out a photo album. She examined all the pictures of herself and Bobby. He seemed pretty happy with her there. Was he cheating on her in these pictures? Did his heart belong to another girl then? The couple in the picture were waving frantically at her. Bobby leaned over and kissed her and the real Lila screamed while the picture Lila kissed back. "Stop that!" she yelled. She heard a knock on the door, and saw Pansy and Draco staring at her. Pansy rushed to her side.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Bobb- Bobby likes another girl," Lila said, feeling fresh tears. Pansy sat down next to Lila, and Draco sat down on a couch close to the door. Pansy smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said shortly, getting up and walking into the bathroom. This left Lila and Draco alone together. Draco strode over to where Lila was sitting and sat down next to her.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "tons of girls have done that to me. The thing that always helps me is tearing pictures of them. But of course, that's just me." Lila pulled out the photo album and ripped out a picture of them together. She ripped it halfway before more tears leaked out. Draco wiped them away with a hand. His hand was soft, and gentle. She forced a smile. They sat in silence before, "Does Pansy like me?" Lila nodded. Draco smirked. "The thing is, I don't like her," he said.  
  
"Well, couldn't you at least try?" Lila practically begged.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said smiling. Lila rested her head on Draco's shoulder. She felt really warm all of a sudden, and looked up into his eyes. He leaned in over her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. His lips were soft and smooth, and made her heart flutter. She suddenly began to feel queasy. This was Pansy's crush. Everything was going too fast. 


End file.
